A computer network of the INTERNET type is well suited to the exchange of data between a computer terminal and a server dialed up by the latter using the address of the server in the network.
As there are a large number of terminals, it is not possible to allocate to each of them a definitive address, so that each of them has an address assigned to it, temporary and variable from one call to the next, only when it initiates a call, that address being communicated to the server for response purposes.
Thus, the number of addresses remains limited to the number of permanent addresses, those of the server, and the temporary addresses of active machines in the process of calling.
For this reason, terminals at rest cannot be located and therefore dialed up, since they are unknown to the network through lack of address. In particular, it is not possible to establish direct telephone communication over the INTERNET, to transmit information, such as voice or data.
The present invention aims to solve this problem of access to a terminal of any other information-transmitting device.